


Ezekiel's Lament

by AuraTheScribe



Series: Poor Zeke [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, It's no fun being Zeke, Regret, Sadness, Spoilers so well known that they don't even count as spoilers anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraTheScribe/pseuds/AuraTheScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel reflects on all the things that came from his participation on Total Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezekiel's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Since I already explored what Ezekiel's thoughts after his first elimination might be, I decided to look a little further down the line to see how Ezekiel would feel about his predicament if his rational self ever returns.

I was eliminated first, and humiliated on national television.

I found the million dollar briefcase, but everyone ignored me.

I was left out of the second season, despite coming so close to the money.

I was thrown out of a plane before the third season even started.

I ruined the first challenge for my team, and got kicked out first again.

I lived in the plane's cargo hold, starving and forgotten.

I lost my rationality and my sanity.

I was used as a prop for a challenge.

Alejandro used me as an attack dog against Heather.

I fell into a volcano, only to fly out into the ocean.

I was trapped in a radioactive cave.

By the time I got the help I needed, I was in awful shape.

Now that my rational thought has returned, I can only sit and lament what I've lost.

I'll be stuck in this hospital bed for at least a year while all my injuries heal.

I'll have to take chemotherapy for the next year to cure all the damage that the radiation has done.

After that, I'll still have to go to rehabilitation for however long it takes me to learn how to move correctly again.

I have to take speech therapy to learn how to talk again, and I have no idea how long that will take.

I'll also have to make regular visits to a psychiatrist, probably for the rest of my life.

Even after all that, I have horrible scars from all the lava and radiation burns, and I'll probably never look exactly like myself again.

I had such high hopes when I filled out my application, but nothing good ever came of it.

I wish I'd never signed up for this stupid show.


End file.
